This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments to fluid material delivery systems. Prior dilute phase pneumatic material delivery systems conveyed materials through system piping in dilute phase at high speeds. In the prior dilute phase systems, the material being conveyed is mixed with the fluid used to deliver the material thus diluting the concentration of material in the piping of the system. In dilute phase systems, generally the solid to fluid ratio may be up to about 6. Because the material in the piping is diluted, the velocity of the material in the piping must be increased to attain the required volume of material to be delivered. In these prior systems the high speeds necessary to convey sufficient quantities of materials in the time allotted caused the material being conveyed to degrade. Degradation of the material being conveyed also generated dust and streamers that tended to clog the systems. The speed of the material being conveyed also caused wear and deterioration on the piping of the systems. Also, because the material being conveyed is diluted with the system fluid, measuring the amount of material being conveyed is difficult.